I Think I may Love You
by NikNakPaddyWaKGiveTheDocABoner
Summary: My version of how the heck Bulma and Vegeta got together. Contains pancakes and smirking.READ IT! and reveiw.It is complete people!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz but I do own Vegeta. He's mine all mine mwha ha ha ha! Some people in white coats have come to drag me off but I won't go. I WILL NOT GO WITHOUT A FIGHT! Ahem…Vegeta is part of Dragonballz and therefor I don't own him…sadly.

This story takes place during the three-year gap and is a story about pancakes. Sorry this is supposed to be a serious story I think I'll save this because I feel like it and log of and come back when I'm no longer on a sugar rush… mmmm ice-cream…

Right I'm back and sane…relatively…

This story is a Bulma Vegeta get together however I think I might stick pancakes in it at some point. I am going to try and keep them in character. Please review and give me some tips and ideas at the end of each chapter. Now as they say in Lord knows where, on with the show.

I Think I May Love You 

1: Thoughts and Memories

Vegeta was asleep. Memories of his past life with Frieza were flashing through his dreams. The missions he had been forced to do from the moment he became one of the tyrants soldiers. Missions were the only profit he gained was the fact Frieza allowed him to remain alive. The cruel beatings he received as a child if he failed. The time when he found that his planet had been destroyed by the very overlord he served. However the worst memory was his slow agonising death at Frieza's hands and the realisation as he died that a third class warrior had beaten him to Super Saiyan. That same warrior would then have to kill Frieza because he, Vegeta was to…weak. He wanted to wake up but somehow he did not have the strength. He preferred it earlier when he had been dreaming of the day when he to would finally become a Super Saiyan and beat Kakarot.

Bulma felt her eyes grow heavy. She had been watching over the Saiyan Prince for hours. She didn't know fully, why she cared about him but she did. The only reason she had for liking Vegeta that immediately came to mind was that he was handsome. Plus she had always been attracted to danger and Vegeta was definitely dangerous after all he was a Saiyan. However she did not think that was the only reasons for not leaving his side. There was something else, but what? The answer was there on the edge of her mind but every time she reached for it, the answer would vanish and she would be left alone just staring at Vegeta in wonder. She lay her head on the desk and continued to watch him, he was muttering again but she couldn't quite catch what he was saying. She smiled, he was probably dreaming about beating Goku, again. After a while he stopped muttering and his breathing steadied. She looked at the machine monitoring his health. He seemed fine. She stood and walked over to his side and carefully removed the oxygen mask. She then got the bowl of water and face cloth and dabbed at his brow. He had been sweating slightly. Maybe he hadn't been dreaming of his future battle with Goku. Maybe he had been having a nightmare. She placed the bowl back on the desk and sat back down, once again placing her head on her arms. She looked at Vegeta. He seemed so peaceful now. She slipped her feet out of her slippers and closed her eyes as sleep took over she wondered what it would have been like to be Vegeta.

---

That's the end of the first chapter, please tell me what you think and tell me what you would like to happen in the next chapter. I got the story from this chapter from a few screenshots I have on my computer of Bulma looking after Vegeta after the accident in the gravity room, which as you probably guessed, is when this chapter was set.

Crystal Fang


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Funnily enough I don't own Dragonballz.

Okay here's the second chapter folks, enjoy and review!

"." Speaking

'.' Thinking

2: Why did I say that

Vegeta stirred slightly. He didn't know where he was but he knew that it was soft. A flowery scent sweetly filled the air. He opened his eyes slowly and what he saw surprised him, for lying with her head in her arms sitting at a desk, was Bulma. Had she really stayed there all night, with him? He starred at her for awhile longer using the time to ponder this phenomenon (she had forsaken her own bed to watch over…him!) and take in her features at the same time, she really was beautiful. Something stirred in his mind. 'My God!' he thought as he remembered what he had said to her. He had told her that there was no reason to boss him around, even if she was…beautiful… ' Why did I say that?' he wondered. However deep down he knew he had meant it. He got up and made his way out of the room. The Briefs would surely have fixed the gravity room, either that or there would be another one spare, ready to pop out of one of those capsules.

Bulma stretched, yawned and blinked looking around the room. The first thing she noticed was that Vegeta had gone. She sighed, what did she have to do to get him to stay resting? Did she have to threaten him with something? "Maybe I should give him a Sweetrot," she laughed to herself but did not consider giving him the indigestion candy for even a second. It was the best way to keep that Oolong doing what she wanted but not Vegeta, besides she didn't want the Saiyan to hate her. She decided to go and find the stubborn prince. She decided to first check the kitchen then the Gravity room which her father had already had fixed by a team of top scientists and electricians.

"YAAAAAH," Vegeta powered up, levitated and started kicking and punching invisible enemies. It felt good to be training again. He would not make any mistakes; he would become a Super Saiyan and destroy Kakarot. He would not let anyone or anything get in his way. Just then the com-link beeped.

Well that's chapter two, you've read it now review it…PLEASE!

If you have read Dragonball manga volume one or seen Dragonball you will know what a Sweetrot is. They are sweets that when eaten if someone whistles you will get indigestion.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Between writing the last chapter and this one I have gained ownership too Dragonballz!

NOT TRUE!

Guess who's back, back again, Crystal's back, phone a friend! (Sorry, too tempting)

Right, in answer to Hipkid727 the scene from chapter 1 was from Dragonballz episode 109 'Z Warriors Prepare' (I think, seeing as I haven't seen the actual anime properly n ages, I no longer have Sky, long story). The dream is slightly different, he is loosing to Goku and Trunks, not Frieza and he wakes up when he remembers something his father said to him and Vegeta says "I am a Super Saiyan", he then goes to train. I found that out after I wrote the chapter, sorry. Oh yeah, I watched Akira last night, it was good, have any of you guys seen it and if so what do you think?

3: What I Think

Bulma had looked in the kitchen and had seen no sign of Vegeta and so made her way straight to the Gravity room. Turning on the com-link she seated herself in front of the screen. The screen came into focus and Bulma saw Vegeta turn around in the air and face her. "Vegeta, what do you think you're doing?" she scolded, "You aren't even fully healed yet!" Vegeta stared at her, looking furious, "Leave me alone, how would you like it if you only had three years to live?" Bulma knew he was referring to the coming of the androids, of course she also wanted to live longer than that, however Vegeta wasn't fully healed. She decided to try again. "I want to live longer than that too…but it would be a shame to loose someone as handsome as you!" Vegeta looked shocked and fell to the floor.

Vegeta hadn't expected her to say anything like that! What she had just told him had surprised him so much he had lost his concentration and fallen to the ground. She was stupid to tell him not to train and if she really didn't want to _loose him _she should go! "Well shut-up and leave me alone then!" He shouted at her.

Bulma huffed and terminated the link. If he wanted to be like that fine!

Vegeta was still in shock. He was also feeling slightly strange. "I'm not Ill, I can't get ill easily," he said to himself "I must be hungry, I'll get some food in an hour, after my training." He went back to his training but couldn't seem to concentrate, thoughts of Bulma panicking over the fact he could have died, thoughts of her trying to dig him out of the rubble, rushing to his aid and staying with him for the whole time. She was the only person in his whole life apart from his father to actually care for him. She was so beautiful and she had something almost Saiyan about her. She couldn't fight but she shared Saiyan characteristics such as a fiery temper and she had a Saiyan-like pride. Still he didn't see how those thoughts made him feel this way. "DAMNIT! Why do I feel like this?' However, deep down he had an idea about what he was feeling. "DAAAAARRRN, YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta powered up and started his training routine again.

Right that's the end of yet another short chapter, I'll try to post the next one in the morning, I'm tired and want to go to bed and I have school tomorrow. Yay! (Very sarcastic 'Yay!')


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fact: These disclaimers are getting annoying.

Fact: I don't own Dragonballz.

Fact: If you thought I did, you are stupid.

Right, I'm gonna make this a longer chapter and the story is now following my ideas with none of the original anime in it. Of course I'm still gonna try to make it sound like it could come from Dragonballz. Anyhow, on with the story.

4:The wrong thing to do

Bulma sat at the kitchen table idly stirring her mug of coffee with a teaspoon. She sighed, it had been a week since the incident in the gravity room and during that short time span a lot had happened. The main thing being Yamcha and she had split up. There relationship hadn't seemed to be going anywhere and when Bulma had said so and suggested they maybe married in the near future, Yamcha had made it quite clear he wasn't ready to make that kind of commitment. She sighed again, this was the result, and she was now completely alone. Of course she had her mother and father but that was different, they were her parents. 'Vegeta doesn't even have his parents,' she found herself thinking. She jerked upwards, "What the heck am I thinking about Vegeta for!"

"Talking to yourself is supposed to be a sign of madness."

Bulma swivelled round in her seat and found herself with her face about an inch away from Vegeta's. Vegeta straightened up and looked down at her, a slight smirk playing his features. "How long have ya been standing there?" Bulma inquired however she wasn't annoyed at him. In fact she was quite pleased. His presence meant that, for the moment, she wasn't alone anymore. "About a split second longer than it took for you to start going mad, or has this whole talking to yourself thing been a hobby of yours for a while now?" Bulma groaned, 'Can he never say anything nice?' Standing up, holding her mug in one hand, she walked past him and emptied her full cup of coffee into the sink. "Vegeta are _proper_ Saiyans, unlike_ kakarot_ unable to pay a person a single nice comment. Are you physically unable to able to compliment anybody?" Vegeta frowned slightly and then Bulma noticed with some surprise that he began to blush. "That's not true, I _paid you a compliment_ and you gave me one as well." Bulma felt herself redden slightly as well, but then smiled brightly at the Saiyan prince as an idea struck her. She would see if she could soften him up a bit, get to his other side. Walking to a cupboard she got a few things out. "What do you want for lunch, I guess that's why you came in here in the first place?"

"Wow, you actually have brains in that head of yours."

"Vegeta, sarcastic comments don't count as compliments."

"Yeah, yeah. Now I want my lunch. Anything edible and a lot of it…_please_."

Bulma shook her head, "Vegeta, you are impossible."

Vegeta just smirked.

Vegeta watched her as she set about preparing the meal. He studied her movements, noticing the graceful yet purposeful way she moved. Vegeta caught himself, 'why am I staring at her?' He wondered. "YO, Vegeta, Planet Earth to Planet Vegeta, come in!"

"Your not insulting my planet are you?"

"No silly, I was just trying to communicate with as you seemed to be in another world. Another world were the main source of entertainment is staring at me."

"Ugh, I was NOT staring at you!"

"Oh right so not only do saiyans have the ability to fly, shoot ki beams and transform but they have x-ray vision to check the progress of their lunch."

"Just quit it."

"Yes sir!" Bulma turned back to preparing the food laughing while Vegeta just sat and glared at her. Sometimes she seemed so understanding and then she just seemed to loose it. 'I wonder if those humans teach courses in how to understand women in those university things they have.' Maybe once he'd finished becoming Super Saiyan and beating Kakarot he would take a course, 'What am I doing! Thinking stupid jokes like a human!'

They began eating lunch in silence. Bulma studied Vegeta face as he ate trying to determine what he was thinking seeing as there was no way he was going to tell her. 'Boy he looks grumpy today.' She guessed it was because he had not become a Super Saiyan yet. "Hey Vegeta, you know maybe your going about it the wrong way."

"Huh?"

"Maybe you should try a different method, try thinking about what makes you angry then you might become a Super Saiyan, after all that's what Goku did, right." He didn't reply so she decided to go on, "Think about what happened to your planet and how it was destroyed, that should work." Suddenly Vegeta froze and stared at her a thousand different emotions shining in his eyes. HE slammed down his knife and fork. "There isn't a damn moment when I don't think about my home!" With that he stood and stormed out of the room. Bulma heard the front door slam. She ran to the window in time to see him take of into the sky.

Whoops, now what's gonna happen, Bulma's hit a sore spot there!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Heinz baked beans or any other Heinz products. I also don't own Dragonballz.

Sorry about the long wait, my Internet wouldn't connect cause my computer had a virus so I couldn't check my email or anything! P.S. no baked beans in this story.

Chapter 5 Memories 

Vegeta stood on the cliff staring out at the wasteland before him. This was the place he had come to when he first arrived on Earth. How dare she insult him like that, how dare she remind him of the destruction of his home. He thought she understood, he had been on the verge of letting his guard down, of opening up to her, something he had never done fully before, not even on Namek when he had spoken to Kakarot, telling him what Frieza had done to his race.

He screwed his eyes up as tears threatened to surface, he would not cry! He clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip, "DAMMIT! I WILL NOT BECOME LIKE A WEAK HUMAN!" He screamed these words into the nothingness and powered up, as high as he could, still not a Super Saiyan. He threw punch after punch, kick after kick at the invisible enemies surrounding him, demons of his past. Frieza, King Cold, Zarbon, Dodoria, the Ginyu Force all of these faces flashing before his eyes.

He darted up high into the clear blue sky, the blazing sun burning down upon him. He switched to using ki blasts throwing them in all directions, blowing off chunks of rock from the cliff face, creating large craters, the size of football pitches in the ground. The tears came, flying in the air as he whirled around and around still shooting blasts. He suddenly stopped panting for breath, the air not entering his lungs fast enough.

He fell down, gathering speed as he went, his tears still flowing from his eyes, that though open, saw only his planet, his people, his father.

He hit the ground with a thud, luckily nothing was broken due to his Saiyan build, it still hurt though but he was oblivious to the pain, for no amount of physical damage could drown out the emotional hurt he felt inside him.

Bulma sat typing frantically at one of her many computers, it was getting late, eight o' clock in fact, and Vegeta had not returned. She had checked on her computer files and with her father but the only ship to have left the Earth was a small rocket carrying a surveillance satellite. That meant Vegeta was still on the planet, but she had no idea where. She had not even bothered to call any of the Z-fighters she knew if Vegeta had turned up at one of their places they would have called, besides the likelihood of Vegeta going to stay with one of them was as likely as of her marrying Krillin. Now she was searching through the many satellite pictures for any evidence of Vegeta's whereabouts such as destroyed islands. So far however she had had no luck. Why she was so worried, she had no idea, after all Vegeta was perfectly capable of looking after himself however it was her fault Vegeta had gone and she wanted to apologise. He had been living at Capsule Corp. for over a year, Bulma was well aware of his temper or rather his lack of it at times 'Why does he have to get like that?' she wondered to herself. 'I just hope he's okay…' She continued to search yet nothing was coming up. "Dammit!" She hit the keyboard in her frustration. "BEEP." "Huh," she looked up at the screen and couldn't help but smirk, and her dad had said her own temper would disrupt her work. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the co-ordinates. "I should have guessed, it looks like he to that wasteland were he first fought Goku, if so, let's just hope he's still there." She pressed the button on the intercom. "Doctor Briefs here, how may I help?"

"Dad it's me."

"Bulma? What do you need?"

"I need you to get someone to prepare an air ship for a recovery mission."

"Oh you found him then?"

"I hope so."

"Okay, I'll have one ready with a medical bay inserted in ten minutes. You do need one right?"

"I dunno, but better safe than sorry, he was pretty pissed of when he left and we all remember last time he got pissed of."

"Don't remind me, that Gravity Chamber was expensive to build and just as expensive to fix."

Okay, thanks dad I'll just get ready," She turned the intercom off and pick up the slip with the co-ordinates on it and shut down her computer. She would have to get changed out her lab gear, she couldn't go on a rescue mission dressed like this!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: **The pancakes have arrived. **I don't own Lyons Golden Syrup. Now I'm sure I'm supposed to disclaim something else…hmm… now what was it? It wasn't Tesco, no…OH I'VE GOT IT! I don't own Lynx deodorant! No that wasn't it, hmm, it can't possibly have been Dragonballz, which I don't own by the way, hmm, oh yeah, I've got it now, yeah. I don't own Barbie, in fact I hate Barbie!

Chapter 6: Come Home

"Vegeta, Vegeta where are you, Vegeta!" Bulma was close to tears. She had programmed the co-ordinates her search had given her into the airships autopilot. However when she had arrived she had found results of Vegeta's temper scattered all over the place but the Saiyan Prince was nowhere to be seen. "Vegeta, please answer me Vegeta…Vegeta?" She whispered the last part as she fell to her knees. She hit the ground repeatedly with her fists, 'If only I had brought that damn scouter!' "VEGETA!"

"You know that isn't very ladylike." Bulma's head snapped up and she found herself staring up at the Prince of Saiyans. She scrambled to her feet and ran to Vegeta, she hugged him tight and buried her face in his shoulder and between her sniffs managed to get out a sentence, "Vegeta I'm so sorry, I should have known not to pry into your training and past like that!"

Vegeta was completely at shock, he had never been hugged by anyone before apart form his father. He had also never had to comfort someone. He put his arms loosely round her and with one hand stroked Bulma's hair, it was so much nicer now that she had got rid of that perm thing. "There, there." 'Ugh, how lame was that?' Vegeta was also sorry, he felt guilty for making the woman cry though he had no idea why it bothered him like this. So many races he had exterminated, so many lives yet making one human woman cry disturbed him. "I… I shouldn't have took off like that, I'm sorry."

"Bulma couldn't believe it, she looked slowly up at Vegeta's face and stared straight into his eyes. She gasped softly, she saw so many things, sadness loneliness, anger, but not directed at her. She also saw something else, something she had never seen before in such a great amount before but knew what it was. "Uh, Bulma, Why are your pupils dilating?" Bulma blushed but kept looking in Vegeta's eyes.

"Well, someone's pupils dilate sometimes, if they've seen something they like."

"Oh."

"Uh, Vegeta?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you please come home?"

"Home?"

"Yeah, Capsule Corp. your home, for as long as you're here. If you want it to be." She added.

"If you insist."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Hmm," He was now so close to her, Bulma could feel his breath on her face, "Yeah…forgiven"

It was then that she noticed the tear stains on Vegeta cheeks, "Vegeta, you've…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Suddenly Bulma felt much worse; her comment had actually struck him that much. She would make it up to him, she had to. "Well we had better get back."

Vegeta shook his head blinking a few times, "Yeah, I'm kinda tired."

"I don't blame you," Bulma chuckled slightly "look at this place, there are going to be few questions abut what happened here, that's for sure." She walked back to the airship and Vegeta followed.

The next morning Vegeta woke up to a nice smell coming from the kitchen, he had a quick shower 'She can't complain now,' he thought to himself. He then pulled on some clothes, a pair of baggy blue jeans and a rather tight white T-shirt. He then walked down into the kitchen, he raised his head as he went through the door and sniffed the air, 'smells good.' He saw Bulma standing at the cooker, she was pouring a mixture into some strange flat pan. "Oh hey Vegeta, I've made you pancakes, sit down."

"What's a pancake?"

"You'll see, now come on sit down."

"Fine."

Vegeta waited while Bulma piled a mountain of pancakes onto a plate for him. She then put them down on the table along with a tin of syrup, a squeezy lemon and a bowl of strawberries. "Right, help yourself." She then got her own plate, which held a considerably smaller amount of food and sat down opposite him. Vegeta put a pancake in his mouth and cocked his head to one side, the thing tasted good. He then looked at the tin of syrup and reached over and flipped off the lid. There was a golden liquid inside. He brought the tin to his mouth and before Bulma could stop him, poured half the tin into his mouth. "Ugh that is sweet!"

Bulma just laughed, "Vegeta, your only supposed to have about a spoonful of syrup on your pancake. Your not supposed to take half of it and," she said laughing harder "you are not supposed to drink it!"

"How was I supposed to know!"

Bulma stifled her giggles and got up. Going to the fridge she got out a carton of milk, she handed it, along with a cup to Vegeta. "Ya better have a drink of milk to wash it all down. Vegeta glared at her before snatching up the carton and drinking the whole lot. "Very considerate of you Vegeta."

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

"You should be, after all I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I deserve some respect." He smirked at her. Bulma just rolled he eyes. "Vegeta, do you think yourself to be evil?" She didn't know why she asked the question but she did. "Yes, I am pure evil."

"I don't think you are. After all, what pure evil being sits down with a girl like me and eats pancakes?"

"Hmph, your wrong. I am never nice. I only listen to you and do what you want to shut you up."

"Vegeta if you were pure evil you would kill us all right now."

"No, I will do that once I have become a Super Saiyan and beaten Kakarot."

"Will you?"

"I thought you made breakfast with intention of eating Bulma, so why don't you? He looked pretty annoyed. Bulma chuckled to herself. 'I can tell there's good in you Vegeta,' she thought, 'not only did you avoid answering my question but you used my name as well. You just about always use my name.' They ate the rest of their meal in silence, once finished Bulma gathered the plates and ran some hot water into the sink to wash up. "You know Vegeta you could help after all you did eat more food than me so I don't see why I should have to clean all this stuff up. Or are Saiyans not capable of such a simple task?"

Right that does it you wash, I'll dry."

"Alright, deal."

They began washing up, Vegeta drying the dishes with a deep scowl on his face. Bulma handed him a bowl and he smirked, "Oh Bulma."

"What?"

"You missed a bit. Honestly, you know better than I do that you wash these things with water. You know water, this." He splashed her with the soapy water in the sink.

"Hey!" She splashed him back. He scowled slightly then smirked again. He brought his hand down towards the sink in a sweeping motion soaking Bulma all over. "You know what Vegeta? You are evil!" She splashed him again. "Ha, pathetic Bulma!" They begun to fight soaking each other from head to toe, laughing loudly. Eventually Bulma slumped to the ground, her back against the kitchen counter. Vegeta sat down beside her. "Vegeta?"

"Yeah?" Vegeta waited for her to ask him a question however she didn't seem to have one. "Bulma?"

Suddenly, before Vegeta could do or say anything else, Bulma had wrapped her arms around him and had pressed her mouth to his. He had never experienced anything like this before. He found he liked it however he also felt it. They sat there for seven minutes however it felt a lot longer. The two were in complete bliss.

Ah, NO! Don't stop now! No this is not the end. One or two more chapters to go. Then I'll do a sequel!

I have got volumes 1 to 4 of the Dragonball manga and one volume set in the android saga! It has adorable pictures of baby Trunks. However some of it is a bit sad as it is the one were android 20 blows up Bulma's skycar and Vegeta doesn't save her all the baby! Future Trunks reckons his father is pure evil. sniff.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT! If I did DragonballGt would have been pretty different.

Chapter 7: Not going well 

The two slowly separated. Bulma looked at Vegeta, the Saiyan was blushing furiously.

"Um…well, uh."

"I need to train."

Vegeta got up off the floor and walked out the door. Bulma sighed. She then looked at the mess around her and groaned. It was going to take ages to clear it all up. She didn't know were her parents were. She guessed that her father was in his lab. Her mother was probably doing some gardening or shopping.

"I had better clean this up before either of them come in."

Sighing again she stood up and began searching for a mop.

Vegeta was taking himself through one of the toughest training regimes ever. He could still taste her. How could he have been so stupid? He had let himself show his emotions! He was furious with himself. He was being weak! He was the prince of Saiyans, he had no need for sentiment! He could admit to himself that he had feelings for the woman but so what, why couldn't he just ignore them? Vegeta didn't know that fighting love would be harder than becoming a Super Saiyan.

Bulma flopped down on the couch. She was exhausted. She and Vegeta had made a huge mess of the kitchen. It had taken her an hour to clean it all up. She picked up the remote and flipped on the television. She was watching some silly romantic comedy when the phone rang.

"Hello, Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Hi Bulma."

"Yamcha!"

"Uh yeah, well I was wondering, you see, well. Look Bulma, I have missed you and was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner?"

Bulma thought carefully about this offer. Sure she had been lonely lately however after this mornings incident she didn't know if seeing Yamcha again would be a good idea. She was sure that if she worked hard enough she could get Vegeta to open up some more.

"Um, well you see…"

"Are you seeing someone else?"

Yamcha sounded slightly hurt.

"Well um, yeah, kind of."

"Oh well, uh, see you some other time then."

"No Yamcha wait!"

It was too late, he had already hung up.

Bulma groaned, "He could have at least had the decency to hear me through. Men!"

She suddenly had an idea, "Bulma, you're a genius!"

She had worked out Vegeta would only open up if he was caught at a certain time, a time when he wasn't so focused on any of his goals. She laughed to herself. Well she knew a few ways to change what a guy was focussing on!

Dinnertime arrived and with it, Bulma's plan. She spun round checking herself in the mirror. Yes this dress was definitely the right one. It showed all of her curves and a slit in the side showed of her legs and quite a bit of cleavage could be seen as well.

She laughed, "Watch out Vegeta, you're in for a surprise!"

When Vegeta walked into the kitchen the first thing he noticed was Bulma. He blushed slightly and sat down resolving just to ignore her.

'It would be a lot easier if she wasn't wearing that damn dress.' He thought to himself.

So Vegeta began to eat keeping his head down avoiding eye contact with Bulma, much to her annoyance. Her parents came in a little later, her father had been busy in his lab and her mother had been shopping. This annoyed Bulma more because she had just been about to try and start a conversation with the Saiyan.

Her mother looked at her, "You're looking nice tonight, are you going somewhere?"

Bulma gestured to her plate, "Does it look like it?"

Sensing that Bulma was a little irritable, her mother decided not to question her further. She noticed then, that Vegeta had finished but as still staring at his plate, a slightly red tinge on his cheeks. Mrs Briefs looked over at her daughter again. Bulma was looking at the Saiyan with an angry expression on her face however Mrs Briefs could see there was something else there as well, she looked over at the blushing Vegeta and smiled widely as she put two and two together.

"Ah, young love!" she said loudly.

"Mom!"

"Well you do make a cute couple. What with Vegeta being so handsome and all. And you being my beautiful daughter!"

Vegeta decided enough was enough and decided to use this morning's excuse, "I need to train."

He got up and walked quickly out of the kitchen.

Bulma glared at her parents, which was unfair because her father had done nothing, then she too left. She stormed into her room and flung herself onto her bed. Was anything ever going to go right for her. She should have just accepted Yamcha's invitation. She then looked over to the phone on her bedside table.

"Let's just face it," she told herself. "A relationship with Vegeta isn't going to work."

She began dialling Yamcha's number, "Maybe I was too quick in my decision to stop going out with Yamcha, maybe if I give it another try."

Eventually someone answered the phone, however it wasn't Yamcha. It was a woman.

"I'm sorry but Yamcha can't come to the phone right now, he's a little busy."

Bulma didn't even say anything she just hung up. She then burst into tears. One minute he was asking her out the next, he was _seeing _someone else.

Vegeta walked into the house it was late. He quietly walked up the stairs then into his room. He decided to have a shower before he went to bed. He turned the temperature to medium. The cool water helped to relax him. When he had finished he stepped out and wrapped a towel round his waist. That was when he heard the crying. It sounded like Bulma. He growled angrily. Half of him wanted to ignore it but the other half wanted to see what was wrong with her, wanted to comfort her.

"I'm no good at comforting people."

He dried himself then put on a pair of boxers, turned off the light and got into bed. However he couldn't get to sleep, the crying kept him awake. After awhile it stopped.

"She must've cried herself to sleep." He figured. For some reason he regretted not gong to comfort her but it was too late now.

"Who cares anyway?" He said to himself. And with that he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: For the eighth darn time. I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ!

I know I haven't updated for ages I AM SOOO SORRY. I have been really busy and besides my computer got a virus, again. Anyway back to the story. THERE WILL BE SOME ROMANCE IN THIS CHAPTER! Hooray! Also if I don't change my mind this is the last chapter! Then later on I will do a sequel (maybe) if I get enough reviews for this thing.

Chapter 8: A sound of Thunder 

A week had gone by since the night Bulma had cried herself to sleep. Things had got better since then. She could truthfully admit to herself and anyone else that she was finally over Yamcha. It was true she felt lonely. However there was Vegeta and though nothing had happened between them since that day in the kitchen she always felt a lot better when he was around.

"And freak storms are expected to occur in the West City area this afternoon, people are advised to stay indoors until it passes. Also Hercule Satan has saved an old woman from a fatal accident as he managed to crash his limousine deliberately into another oncoming car that could have hit…"

Bulma switched the television off. She doubted Hercule had really meant to do what he did and quite frankly she didn't care. She was more concerned about the storm, which not only meant she would get soaked if she had to go outside for any reason but it also completely blew of her shopping trip. She hadn't been shopping for ages. The last time she had gone into the city was when she got her hair changed from that perm thing. She sighed and stood up deciding to see if lunch was ready. He mother had been preparing a roast all morning.

Later that evening Bulma was sitting in the living room at her laptop typing up a program for her father's latest project. The rain was beating heavily against the windows. Vegeta hadn't come for lunch, when she had gone out to get him she had found the gravity room empty. She had been worried at first but had come to the conclusion he had gone somewhere peaceful to meditate. After all he had no reason to do anything else, this situation was nothing like the last time he had disappeared. She finished her work and saved it. She wasn't hungry so she decided that when her mother called her for supper she would turn it down. She decided to watch a movie then go to bed. She guessed Vegeta would turn up sooner or later. By the time the movie had finished the storm was really bad. So bad she was worried that something was going to get damaged. She swore when she remembered the air ship that she had been testing early that morning. She had forgotten to put it back in it's capsule. Cursing again she fetched her coat and a pair of shoes and went outside. Immediately she was soaked through o the skin.

"So much for the coat." She muttered.

Walking around the back of the building she found the air ship. It had been slightly damaged. In fact it looked as though lightening had struck one of its jet boosters meaning she would have to fix it, but not now. Bulma went up and pressed the button that capsulated the large transport.

"I am going to have a warm shower as soon as I get back inside."

Hurrying into the building she raced up the stairs to her families living quarters. Once there she kicked of her shoes a hurriedly took her useless coat off. She then ran to her room and into her bathroom. She couldn't wait for that shower. The rain had chilled her to the bone. She hoped Vegeta was all right and not too cold.

Once out of the shower she got ready for bed, she was tired and wanted to get a good night's sleep before she had to fix that blasted air ship the next day.

Vegeta got up from his sitting position. He looked out at the rain, which had created a miniature waterfall from the cave's mouth. He stretched, stiff after sitting with his legs crossed for over five hours. He had made his decision. He knew what he was going to do; at least he hoped he did. He powered up and erected a small ki shield to protect himself from the weather. He stepped out of the cave and took off leaving a blue trail behind him. How he longed for that trail to become gold.

Bulma angrily turned over. She couldn't get to sleep. The storm was raging outside her window and she was all alone. She hated being alone; she had new admiration for Vegeta. He had been alone for most of his life. She didn't wish Yamcha were with her though. She wasn't going to think of him at all. However she wished she had someone, someone who loved her for who she was, not just for her looks. She believed everyone needed someone to be happy. Turning over again she tried to get to sleep however, though she was tired she just couldn't close her eyes and just drift of. The storm was becoming even worse, she could actually feel the building shake. Gradually fear took hold of her. She started imagining voices in the storm as the wind howled and the rain beating against the window became people trying to get in. In the corner of her head she knew these things were stupid but because she was tired her mind was playing tricks on her. She wished someone would come and comfort her, she felt so alone, so scared. She began to cry. She sat up and hugged the pillow tightly to he body. She felt foolish and weak but she couldn't help it. Suddenly Bulma felt strong, warm arms wrap themselves around her. Looking up she saw dark eyes shining, looking at her. And within those eyes she saw a mixture of emotions, all of them swirling about, she had done this before. However this time they were even clearer than that time. Bulma found her self looking into the very depths of the soul of the Saiyan Prince. She was the first and last person to ever do this.

"Bulma?"

"Vegeta."

"Are, are you okay?"

"I am now, I just got scared, I was so alone."

"It sucks."

"I know. I don't ever want to be alone again."

"You won't be."

"You know what Vegeta?"

"No, I haven't made his acquaintance. If he's anything like kakarot then don't bother introducing me." He smirked

Bulma ignored the comment, "Vegeta."

"Yeah."

"I think I may love you."

He kissed her gently then pulled away. Bulma knew what it meant. She knew that she was never going to be alone again. She had found her prince at last.

Koi no NAZONAZO Jounetsu no NAZONAZO

Mawari-tsuzukeru hoshi no ue de

Aa Koi no NAZONAZO Kokoro to kokoro kasane

Saa Sagashi ni yukou

LOVE BE LAVE DA LA! Marude o-maji nai mitai

LOVE DO LAVE BE LA! Sou sa Koi wa mahou sa

Oshiete anata (What is love) amai himitsu

Keshite hitori ja kotae mitsukaranai

Aa Koi no NAZONAZO Nante suteki na NAZONAZO

Ai no sekai ni tabi wo shiyou

Boku wa bara ni natte Watashi wa ni natte

Saa Issho ni yukou!

LOVE BE LAVE DA LA! Watashi dake ni sasayaite

LOVE DO LAVE BE LA! Kimi dake ni sasageyou

Yakusoku shite ne (Love magic) Yubikiri shite

Koyoi tokei wa futari no tame ni mawaru

Tokimeku mune mo atsui karada mo

Sono hohoemi mo kagayaku asu mo

Utaitaku naru Konna omoi mo

Odori-dashitai Konna kibun mo

Yes The mysteries of love The mysteries of passion

Hearts join together on the world that goes on turning

Yes The mysteries of love

So let's go look for it

LOVE BE LAVE DA LA! You don't look like your serious

LOVE DO LAVE BE LA! Yes love is magic

I'll tell you (What is love) a sweet secret

And there's no way you'll find the answer alone

Yes The mysteries of love Oh such wonderful mysteries

Let's make a journey to the world of love

I'm your flower and you're my

So together we go!

LOVE BE LAVE DA LA! Whisper these words only to me

LOVE DO LAVE BE LA! I dedicate them only to you

Promise me (Love magic) Cross your fingers

Tonight the hands of time will turn only for us

Beating hearts Warm bodies

That smile The shining tomorrow

I feel like singing these thoughts out

I feel like dancing on these feelings

Well that's the end folks. The song is called Koi no NazoNazo and it is Bulma and Vegeta's official theme together. And no I didn't write it (that's for any of those touchy 'We are gonna sue you' people).

So please give me your reviews,

Crystal Fang


End file.
